Cracks in Universe
by After-tea
Summary: Cosmic Composite's universe. Nobody know how it happened. But still, the Avengers, meet your children's previous lives, the Exorcists. A series of oneshots. The second crack: In which Bucky couldn't buy plums in peace.
1. From Tony, with love

The Bouverie street had always been a crowded, lively street of London. However, like any other street, in the dead of night, it was hollow as the world had slumbered. Only the dim light from the moon and the glowing gas lanterns saved it from total darkness. The street was so silent that you can even make out the small squeaking sound from a rat which is scurrying across the twinkling stone cobbles.

However, the silence was broken immediately by one man, who is running as fast as he could, continuously gasping for air. His choice of clothes was… odd. It wasn't like any clothes a noble could have seen. Of course it wasn't. He was the billionaire from the 21st century after all. But since when did the Ironman can travel through times? Nevertheless, why he was running in the middle of the night? Well, everybody would, when an inhuman skeleton was chasing you from behind. Or it was a mechanical monster. It's hard to say, but the thing's appearance – a skeleton with wings - obviously screamed 'Dangerous'. A mad grin. It didn't show any sign of exhaustion. It didn't even break a sweat. It was playing with him, he knew it from the start. The skeleton could easily catch him if it wants.

"Curse," Tony hissed, "that Tesseract."

Ah, right. Only the Space stone could pull something like this.

Not too long ago, the genius expected a lot of things when the Tesseract acted up. But this still didn't make it in the what-to-expect-when-an-infinity-stone-is-glowing list.

He had expected to be transported to Mars, the Moon, or even Asgard. But nooo, he groaned in his head, he just had to find himself wake up in a dark alleyway that looked like it was from the fucking 18th century.

With none of his beloved armor.

And like that wasn't enough, he just had to be chased by some monstrous machine which is after his (body) life.

Today was not his day.

The genius suddenly stopped his track and widened his eyes. He cursed under his breath. Another one looks like a flying spiky ball. Blocking his escape route. The one behind his back stopped flying and gracefully landed on the ground. It slowly walked toward him, the grin hadn't left its face. The sound of its footsteps echoed heavily.

"Too bad," It whispered. "Your life, your odd appearance, your admirable bravery, I wonder how would it taste. Like the taste of Escargot, or Cuisses de grenouille, perhaps? Exotic it might be, but good."

"Like you to know how they taste." Tony wondered out loud, eyes scanning the surrounding, finding a way to get out of there, alive.

"I know," The creature lingered for a few moments. Reminiscing, maybe. "I am made from the soul of a restaurant critic after all."

'Made?' Tony mused, eyes darting back and forth. 'So those things were human before. But who made them, and how?"

"But, enough talking." The creature took a step forward. Tony took a step back. "I'm in a good mood today, or else you would have been in my stomach by now."

"You have a stomach?" He asked sarcastically. 'And I'm still in deep shit. Come on Tony, do something…'

The creature said nothing, as it took another step.

"Running?" Another step. "Impossible." Soon, it was standing right in front of him. "Au revoir, monsieur." It opened its mouth, leaning forward. Damn it.

However, a loud voice can be heard in the sky. A voice of a teenage boy.

"Get away from the skeleton, handsome guy!"

He quickly threw himself to the sidewalk by instinct. And in a blink of an eye, the skeleton was burned by a flame pillar.

He whistled.

A shadow could be seen, jumping in the night sky, holding a gigantic hammer in his hand.

How the fuck could the boy hold it, not to mention swinging it like nothing. It might work like Thor's hammer for Jarvis's sake. But this one's cooler.

"Fire Stamp: Hellfire and Ash!"

The figure stroke the hammer on the ground. A torrent of flames rose from the ground, in the form of a snake. _Yeah, definitely cooler._ The flying machine after him was soon turned into ashes. The boy landed on the ground with ease, the hammer was now small as a child toy. How? The teen mused cheerfully, "A level 3 and a level 1 huh, not a very big deal. You okay there, handsome guy?"

"Well, I'm not six feet underground, or turned into ashes, am I?" He found himself grinning. He relaxed a bit, and observed his savior, as he was standing under the lantern.

"You're right. Still, that's some awesome reflexes you have!" The teen grinned back. A red head. Odd but awesome clothes, look like a uniform. (Is that a rosary?) Green bandana and a red scarf. The girls would totally swoon over the guy, Tony mentally chuckled, even with an eyepatch over his right eye. He had never met the boy before, but he looks familiar, somehow.

"Came from the guy who got a hammer," Tony came closer, still grinning, 'he reminds me of Thor', "that can burn monsters to ash, I'm flattered."

"You bet'cha!" The stranger beamed.

"Thank you for burning those assholes earlier. Name's Tony. Yours?"

"Call me Lavi, man!"

"That's a nice name! My so…" Tony trailed off.

My son is Lavi too.

Lavi? His heart seemed to skip a beat over that name. Wait a minute… Lavi – his Lavi – had said that he came from the 18th century, right? That means….

Oh dear JARVIS. Not only did the stone send him back to time, but it also sent him back to the past of ANOTHER DIMMENSION. Shit. Tons of shit right there.

"Huh, my what?" Lavi asked curiously, and Tony didn't miss the hint of suspicious and calculating in the green orb. He had expected Lavi to be intelligent before, but still, he's good.

"Nothing. Just slip my mind. And what you know, I'd wanted to say…"

 _OMG, are you really my Lavi? Man you turn out to be so handsome, I'm so proud of you but it's not like I had expected less when it comes to you, but still, that's some badass weapon right there, no wonder why you go all sparkling when you talked about it, and omfg you only have an eye! You ought to meet Fury, hey, that's actually a good idea…_

"… that's some strange clothes you got there."

The redhead smirked at those words, "I know right? It's pretty cool. But hey, look who is talking." He raised an eyebrow at the modern billionaire's casual clothes. "Really, really weird."

Tony laughed awkwardly and quickly changed the subject. "Again, thank you for saving my ass earlier. Say, what are those creatures?"

The exorcist shot him a suspicious look but said nothing, which Tony was grateful for this, and played along, "They're called Akuma. And it's our job, the exorcists, to take care of it."

Akuma, he thought, Lavi mentioned about it once. Weapon of massacre or something. The description wasn't that exaggerating like he had previously thought.

"I'd like to see the Order, but the headquarters must be top-secret?" he wanted to see Allen, Yuu, and their comrades in this life. It could be very entertaining.

"Sorry, no can do." The exorcist shrugged, "unless you want to be a Finder."

Tony shook his head. "As interesting as it sounds, I already have something else to do." Lavi nodded in understanding as he muttered something under his breath. His green eye was flickered of some emotions that the genius couldn't see through. He was a bookman after all, and according to – his – Lavi, they weren't someone to be easily read through. (Unless you're a sadistic spiky girl, Lavi said, and Tony obviously couldn't understand the reference)

"But well," Tony patted on the redhead's shoulder roughly, causing the teen to stumble forward a bit, "I supposed we could go drinking. I saw a pub around here when I was running."

"Do you have any money?"

"We could always put the tabs to your Black Order" Tony smirked. Lavi blinked, and then did the same.

"True."

They walked to the pub. It was probably three in the morning.

"Say, that hammer of yours, can it shoot thunder?"

"Yeah. And many other elements. Why did you ask?"

"Nothing." He chuckled. "Just thinking about Thor's face when he knows about your hammer, that's all." _In your face, Thor._ If Lavi somehow reclaimed his hammer, then he would definitely call Thor over. He had always wanted to wipe the smile out of the god's face when it comes to the hammer.

"Thor? As in the thunder god? Norse?"

"Yep."

"And you know him?" His voice was full of eagerness and curiosity now. Right, bookman and their thirst for knowledge.

"You could say that."

 **xXx**

 **\- Tony's side: End -**

 _ **Escargot: Snails.**_

 _ **Cuisses de grenouille: Frog's legs.**_

 **AN:** **Well it turned out shorter than I expected. This is the series of oneshots, and each oneshot will be actually a two-shots: Avenger's POV and Exorcist's POV. I don't know when will I continue writing this, but this chapter isn't the only one, that to be sure.** **  
**

 **This story is related to the Cosmic Composite universe. Which is our beloved exorcists being reborn into the Avengers world. You should check the story out if you hadn't.**

 **So, see you around!**


	2. Dear Lavi, intriguing

**Interlude 01: From Lavi, with mischief**

* * *

"So, that's it? Considering what happened recently, these Level 1 are kinda boring."

Lavi complained childishly as he finished the last pack of akumas. He knew that beggars can't be choosers, and don't get him wrong, it was a nice break between death and mass destruction, but he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He had never been the bloodthirsty type like Kanda. Still, it was boring. Sure, it was a lot of akumas, probably fifty, but they're all level one or two. Quality over quantity, he supposed.

He turned around to face his companion who was landing gracefully to the ground. The albino put the enormous sword of Exorcism right back to where his hand once was and soon the white sword disappeared as if it was never there. It was replaced by a black arm. How it worked, he would never know. And that annoyed him. Being a bookman and all.

"Consider it a warm-up." Allen chuckled, "Come on Lavi, the sun's almost set, let's head back to the INN." Lavi nodded, twirling his hammer playfully four times and put it behind his back. That got a look from Allen. "What?" Lavi shurgged, "Can't I do a little victory fanfare?" It wasn't original, but it was fun to do, so why not.

"Nope, but I get a feeling that you rip the move off from somewhere." Lavi smirked, putting a finger on his lips, "Not if they haven't been born yet." Allen sighed and began to walk off, "Whatever you say, Lavi. Let's go, I'm hungry." Lavi wordlessly followed, he knew best not to argue with his friend's hunger. And he was hungry too. So the duo casually got out of the alley and joined the crowd.

"Say, Allen, could you think of a epic line for me?"

"... Don't even think about it, Lavi."

xXx

Lavi woke up with a start. He blinked. He didn't usually wake up in the middle of his beauty sleep. Sure, he liked to sleep late and all but when he did, in yuu's words, he slept like a dead log. He tried to find a reason. Let's see. By the time they had finished their meal and returned to their room, the night screen had already hung down. They had nothing to do, so they decided to sleep early. But somehow he suddenly woke up, not by any sound as the room was dead silenced, not because of murderous intent either. He just… woke up.

Well, couldn't do anything about it. And might as well go out for a walk. He nodded to himself, yeah, it was a good idea. The redhead quietly climbed out of the bed and look around to see the sleeping form of Allen. He was mumbled something inaudible while slightly shaking. What could he be possibly dreaming now? Curiously, Lavi leaned closer as he made out the words:

"No more bills…. Master…" Right, would have guess that coming.

He shook his head. Geez, even haunted poor little Allen in his dream, what a fine Master Cross was. The exorcist pretended to hear nothing and quietly walk towards the door. He took a quick glance at his hammer and the window that was dimly glowed in the moonlight. On a second thought, he grabbed the Innocence and jumped out of the window, shouldn't wake Allen from his sweet dream.

And besides, he always liked to do things in the fun way.

He quickly went up on the roof and began to take a stroll. He had always prefered to take a stroll on a roof in nightime. The view was better and plus, it was cooler. He walked for a long time before something piqued up his curiosity. Currently three blocks away was a guy who was running in the middle of the night. It seems that he was chased by something. Wait, wasn't that an akuma? There was still one left? He smiled, good thing that he brought his Innocence. He quickly jumped across the rooftops, following them.

When he had finally arrived, the akuma was about to devour the poor guy. Hero to the rescue, he thought cheerfully and leaped off the roof, chanting for the hammer to grow. He swung the hammer up and shouted the magical words.

"Fire Stamp: Hellfire and Ash!"

A torrent of flames rose from the ground, in the form of a snake. It burned the akuma nice and good, leaving no remaining of the machine. Mission completed. He looked at the man who was staring at him like a fish. It couldn't be help. Say, the guy's outfit was quite odd, he thought. Haven't seen anything like it. But he appreciate the simplicity.

So now, he was the hero who just rescued a civillian, an odd one, from a horrific machine. He would say some epic lines, but couldn't think of any. He mentally whined. If only Allen had agreed earlier.

Cross it out of the list, then. But just standing there was a bit awkward and totally uncool at all. He couldn't risk making a bad impression. So he had two options: either do the victory fanfare or just greet the guy like a normal hero of the day.

Lavi resisted the urge to do the hammer swirling move. He could just talk it out normally like Allen. It wasn't too bad, now he thought about it...

…He did the fanfare anyway.

Gotta admit it was a cool one.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, it was short. But I promise that only Interludes are like this! I'm having finals right now, so expect me to update in July. I have finals and entrance exam to do. Bye!**

 **And also, I'm listening to Final Fantasy sountrack while I'm writing, so don't blame me about the reference!**

 **Well, that's all of it. Bye bye!**


	3. From Bucky, with plums

The second crack: From Bucky, with plums

* * *

The Winter S- no, Bucky, blinked at the scene before him with eyes of utter bewilderment.

It felt… familiar.

Of course it did. Everything looked like he was still in the good old time of the 19th century, in his time. And the last time he checked, it was 2016. He let out a sigh.

Couldn't he ever buy plums in peace?

He looked down at his right hand. The bag was still there. He raised an eyebrow at this. Weird luck.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see everybody shot him a weird and curious look. Of course they did. Judging from his surrounding, he was pretty sure that this was the real 19th century. And his clothes were very, very odd-looking comparing to them.

Bucky frowned. It wasn't good, attracting attention like this. He couldn't blend in despite how much he want to. His eyes darted back and forth, looking for a temporary solution. He could always grab a random man off the street and switch the poor guy's clothes with his. But that would be only the last resort.

His gaze fixed upon a certain figure. He looked familiar, with the long, black hair and the scowl on his face. He seemed to be in foul mood. The former winter soldier couldn't help but let a small smile worked its way across his face and into his eyes. The guy remind him of Yuu.

Yuu, his child. The japanese exorcist from the 19th century….

He could feel his heart stopped beating. Wait a second.

This guy was Japanese. _Yuu was Japanese, too._ He had long hair. _Yuu had never wanted his hair cut._ The guy wore a black uniform with red trimmings, but what really stood out was the Rose Cross. _Yuu drew the exorcists once, Bucky recognized the symbol._

He widened his eyes, the realization finally dawned on him.

This was Yuu. His Yuu.

He froze, his body went completely still. No movement. Not even breathing. He must looked even weirder right now, standing like a stone in the middle of a moving crowd. But he couldn't bring himself to care.

Yuu hadn't talk much about his past. Buckly only knew briefly about it. That Yuu was an experiment – still now, he gritted his teeth – and he fought the Earl, the Noahs, the akumas with his comrades – friends, not that he ever said it out loud – and won. Only to be excuted later, by C.R.O.W.

And then the thought struck him. Why did he feel the need to talk to him in the first place? He need to get back to his own world, and he doubted Yuu knew how to transport between dimensions.

Bucky could see Yuu was getting out of his reach. Screw logic, he decided to follow the Japanese man quietly, he didn't want to be noticed after all.

The problem could wait. His son came first. Even if it wasn't exactly the one he was used to.

 **xXx**

He almost forgot how it felt to be in the 19th century - his time. He missed the fresh air, the cozy atmostphere, the warmth between strangers…

 _His old comrades,his old friends._

He shook his head. It didn't matter any more. Not since he met Steve – again – and Yuu.

He looked at his target – son – Yuu was still walking. There was less people now.

He didn't know why he was following his son like this. It had nothing to do with Yuu and yet, he was here. Hiding in the shadow, moving between alleys, a typical Winter Soldier activites. But he did this as Bucky. As a father. Not Winter Soldier.

Now that he had watched the former exorcist for a long time, he mused, what to do next. He couldn't just walk over and hug him, asking 'Hey, how's your day?' and such. He would likely to receive a sword in the heart. Or abdomen. Yuu would keep him alive for information first.

He was lost in thought and before he realized it, Yuu was gone. He widened his eyes. He seem to have lost his touch, unfortunately. To allow himself to be too deep in thought like that, truly foolish.

He felt a murderous aura quickly approaching behind him. In the blink of an eye, he turned around and jumped back, already in battle stance. It was Yuu, looking as murderous as ever, pointing the katana at him, already out of its sheath. Bucky had been caught. The exorcist looked surprise for a moment at his reflex, before quickly returned to the expression which would effectively scare the hell out of ordinary people.

But he was no ordinary. He had been Winter Soldier. The weapon. Yuu's glare was nowhere near Steve when he was in, as Tony Stark would say, mother hen mode. Seriously, he liked his friend, but it was just downright terrifying.

"What the fuck are you?" His son spat. But before he could answer, Yuu spoke.

"Akuma?" He shook his head. Yuu narrowed his eyes.

"Noah?" Again, a no. A low grunt could be heard.

"Then who are you?" The silver blade glinted dangerously beneath the light.

"Just a mere citizen who happen to be here." He replied smoothly. Yuu raised an eyebrow.

"You have been stalking me for the past twenty minutes." So he had noticed him in the beginning. It seemed that he had underestimated his son.

"I would prefer the term 'following' actually." Inside, he was sweating. He knew there were no way out of this. What should he say? He couldn't say 'Hey, I'm your father from another dimension. So by some mysterious force I'm here, and I just happen to see you and I can't help but following you even though I need to get back to my world. Yes, you died after winning the war. Oh, and also, C.R.O.W killed you. And your friends, too. Who would have known?'

"So you admit it. And why the hell were you stalking me with the bags of plum?" He looked down. Oops, he should have eaten it. It looked weird, following someone with plums in hand.

"If I said I was shopping and I saw you so I decided to follow you, would you believe me?"

"Of course not. Who the fuck do you think I am? I'm not the beansprout."

Beansprout? Why did it sound familiar… "Allen?" He blurted out at the mention of the nickname. Oh crap. Kanda hissed dangerously.

"Give me a fucking reason why I shouldn't kill you right now. How the fuck do you know the beansprout?"

He stared at him. There was only one way out of it, the former winter soldier decided.

Exorcist or not, he had been the Winter Soldier. And he was also Bucky. So he did what both side of him did best.

He threw the plums at Yuu - who cursed loudly - and ran.

* * *

 **A/N: Rest in peace, plums. You will be sorely missed for your noble sacrifice. The next Interlude, which is obviously from Kanda's side of the story, will cover the chase and the rest of the meeting.**

 **Ryuakilover: Both Nat and Steve will meet Allen, at a casino. I will only reveal that. *wink* After Kanda it will be Lenalee and finally, Allen.  
**


	4. Dear Bucky, stop running!

**I should stop abusing the word Interlude. Cause this chapter isn't. It's not a break, it's the continuation of the previous chapter.**

* * *

Crack 2.5: Dear Bucky, stop running!

* * *

Kanda couldn't remember how long he had chased the mysterious guy.

Even though it had been a very long time since they started running, both of their speed hadn't decreased one bit. Kanda was an artificial exorcist so of course he would have high stamina. But the one in front of him clearly wasn't. He couldn't be an Akuma, since no akuma, even the highest level one, bother to play tag this long. The same could be said for Noah. Therefore, he was human.

And that irritated him. Just what was this guy made out of?

The Japanese exorcist clicked his tongue in distaste. That guy was a walking enigma, and he despised mystery. After a while, they had gone back to the market, and the crowding didn't make it easier for him to follow the guy. He was having a hard time not to lost him already.

Enough with this nonsense. He didn't have time to play tag with a guy that was neither Akuma nor Noah. As soon as he made sure there was no one stand in his way and the stranger's, he unsheathed Mugen.

" **First Illusion: Netherworld Insects!** " He swung his sword, caused it to release a small swarm of strange creature towards his target. Even if the skill couldn't completely stop him, it could slow down the man's movement.

And it worked. A smirk crept up his face as the stranger gave a small yelp of surprised. He quickly punched the creatures away, but it was more than enough for Kanda to catch up with him. He wasted no time as he sped up and knocked the man off balanced - the man widened his eyes. In a blink of an eye, his free hand grabbed both of the stranger's arm, effectively locked his movements, leaving no opening for him to escape.

Kanda let the cold blade rest against the man's cheek - surprisingly, he didn't flinch - and growled. "What the fuck are you? Why are you stalking me?" His question was greeted with silence. He waited for a minute. Still nothing.

He knew he was making a scene - he could practically hear several gasps and the whisper among him. And out the corner of his eyes, he could see the terrified expression on their face. He knew the look. He knew it too well, in fact. 'Murderer', 'Monster', or something like that.

But he couldn't bring himself to care. It wasn't that far from the truth. He was anything but human. A weapon, he believed. And besides, it was the Finder's job to cover things like this. It was one of the few things they were good at anyway.

"Well?" He spoke up again. The stranger turned his head to look at him, his expression was unreadable. Che. Annoying. "Speak, or I'll kill you." He pressed Mugen deeper into his skin to strengthen the threat. Blood trickled out of the scratch. Still, the man wasn't fazed by it. And this worried Kanda. No normal human should react that way. He was either suicidal or too familiar with the sight of blood. Probably the latter.

He noticed the man were opening his mouth to say something, only to shut it three second later. And after a few times - his patience was wearing thin right now - the man finally spoke.

"You still owe me the plums."

Kanda mentally facepalmed. His life was in danger right now, and he still thought of those god damned plums? This guy was probably just crazy. And had great stamina. He made a what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about face.

"Right- sorry, let me rephrase it- I mean no harm" the man continued to spoke - it seemed that he just realized the stupidity in his previous answer, "I'm neither an Akuma nor a Noah, nor anything related to them. I... followed you because... you look like someone I know."

"Bullshit." Like he believed that.

"No, really, I don't intend to attack you." He paused, "Except for the plums. I need a distraction at that time, you know? Sorry."

" _If_ I believed you - _If_ , because your story is fucking unbelievable - and I looked like someone you know," The sword hadn't moved an inch away from the man's face, "Why the hell don't you come and _talk_ to me, _directly_?"

"It's..." There's a hint of uncertainty in his voice. Faint, but it was there. "I don't know what to do if you're really him." Kanda stared at him, looking for any lie. There's none. He was probably telling the truth.

Probably.

Finally, after five minutes, he sighed and slowly put the sword away from his face. However, he did not sheathe his sword. Just in case.

He cautiously stood up and released him. The man didn't do anything suspicious as he got up and patted his clothes - he had never seen any clothing that looked like that - to get the loose dust off.

Ah, that's right. "What's your name?" He couldn't always call the stranger 'the man' now, could he? After all, he would like to know the name of the one that he would later kick his ass.

Silence. The man was hesitated. Kanda spoke up again. "If you don't answer me I'll just call you Plums man."

The guy twitched. He smirked. Victory for Kanda.

At last, the stranger whispered something. He raised his eyebrows. "Come again?"

"Call me Bucky."

He snorted. "Who the hell named their son Bucky?" Seriously.

"It's not my real name- but everyone called me that. It kinda stuck." Judging from the fondness in the stranger's - now Bucky - eyes, it must had been the truth.

He shrugged. "Whatever." Your identity wasn't always have to be the name your parents gave it to you anyway. Some people even didn't know their own name. People could name themselves whatever they wanted. Like moyashi, or that rabbit, even himself. Clearly, Bucky identified himself as Bucky rather than his true name.

And he had no problem with that.

"How about this," Bucky spoke up, snapping him out of his thoughts, "We go to that bar over there," He pointed to the nearby building, "And you," he paused, "Will treat me for a drink, and then I will answer whatever you want, sound good?"

He was going to answer no, but decided against it. He would play along for now. It wasn't like he have to pay it. It's the Order's job.

So they entered the pub, his eyes never leaving the metal arm man's body - what's with that anyway? - to ensure that the guy didn't try to run away. Couldn't have it twice now, right?

He ignored the look everyone was giving at his sword and sat down. After they had ordered their drinks, he spoke up first, breaking the silence between them. "Why do you have a metal arm?"

"There was an incident. Because of that, I lost my left arm, so they replaced it with this." He waved his left arm.

"And who were they?"

The man paused. He waited for him to continue. And he needn't wait for long.

"They were-"

Explosions erupted behind him and followed by an oh-so-familiar machine noise. Shit. The timing couldn't be worse, could it? He turned around to observe the akumas. Only two level one and a level two, nothing too hard.

He turned back to Bucky, "Hey-"

Only to found an empty seat.

Fuck.

He cursed loudly. He'd underestimated the guy's escaping skill. He turned his attention back to the akumas.

"You just have to make an appearance right now, don't you?" He jumped towards the akumas with Mugen glowing in his hand.

When he found that guy again, he would pay. It couldn't be the last time he came across that guy.

Unfortunately for Kanda, it was.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh Bucky and his ever so good escaping skill. Say, does my writing suck?  
**

 **By the way, I'm thinking of writing a Puella Magi Madoka Magica/Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover. With Kyoko being the kickass heroine, and slash. It should be up soon, since I'm in the writing mood right now.**

 **If you haven't watched Puella Magi, it's not your ordinary Magical Girl. There's no magical sticks, just guns, bomb, spear, sword, bow and a cute mascot-turns-asshole. And for Katekyo Hitman Reborn, the combination of supernatural mafia and boys.  
**

 **Next up is Lenalee!**


	5. From Melinda, a darker side

She, Melinda May, S.H.I.E.L.D's second-in-command, found herself in 19th century, on a ship in the middle of ocean.

She could feel all the eyes of the sailor on her given that she appeared on their ship in the middle of nowhere. She could already picture out the possibilities of their reactions. But she could deal whatever fate threw at her, she was certain.

She looked around. None of the crew wore like a pirate or sailor. When she listened to the sailor's whispering, she catched some intriguing words. "Akuma" and "Exorcist" It sounded familiar. She knew she had heard those words before, but when?

"What's the deal here?" A tall and brawny woman pushed her way to her. Accompanied her was a beautiful Asian with short bangs and a low ponytail. Next to her was a girl clad in a strange-looking uniform. She wore shorts, which was supposedly frown upon in this era.

"Miss Mahoja, Miss Anita, miss Exorcist!" The crew exclaimed. "She appeared out of nowhere, on our ship!"

"Nowhere?" The girl stroke her chin, "It sounded like either the work of a Noah, or an Innocence."

She found the girl's voice familiar. Sweet but firm. It's just like her daughter-

"Lenalee...?" Melinda whispered, her eyes widening. She was in her daughter's universe? If that was the case, it explained why the terms were familiar! Akuma, exorcists, Lenalee and her friends mentioned it before!

"Huh, did you say something?" The girl- asked, looking at her suspiciously. She slowly shook her head. "No, I was just speaking out loud. You reminded me of my daughter."

"Oh, you were married?" She asked cheerfully but her eyes still looked at her warily. "That's nice! What's your daughter's name?"

Melinda weighted her choice. She could either A, Make up a name or B, Not make up a name.

She decided to choose the later. She need to confirm whether or not the girl standing in front of her was her Lenalee. And Lenalee wasn't the rarest name around.

"...Lenalee. Her name is Lenalee May." The Asian girl brightened up at the name, while the other two respectively raised their eyebrows.

"What do you know! My name is Lenalee too!" She beamed, and that enough confirmed her suspicion. She was meeting her daughter's previous life.

The woman, whose name was either Anita or Mahoja, chose this moment to speak up.

"So, what are you doing here? Are you a Noah?"

Noah. The Earl's partner in crimes if she recalled it right. Responsible for the death of many of Lenalee's friends. Have... special abilities. Some of them could be very powerful.

"Noah? Like in the Bible?" She tilted her head innocently, playing the part of a clueless civillian. Her acting skill was far from sloppy and easy to read.

They paused, then the woman spoke again. "No, nothing... Forget what I said. How do you get here?" Ah, here came the hardest part.

"I don't know. I was walking in the street and the next thing I know, I'm here."

The woman frowned. "Sounds like Innocence. Where are you from?"

"Shanghai." She replied.

"Hm.. we'll look into that after this mission." The woman said. "The name's Anita. Nice to meet you."

"As you know, I'm Lenalee. Lenalee Lee. Nice to meet you too!" Her to-be-daughter beamed. She returned the gesture with a small smile.

"Melinda May. Likewise."

xXx

It was nightfall. She was currently in Anita's room to ask her some questions.

The only thing she knew was that this ship was heading to Edo. Anita refused to give more answers. She was fine with that, for now.

Just as she was going to leave, a knock could be heard. The door opened, revealed Lenalee with her hair down. Floating by her side was... a yellow ball with wings?

"Hello, miss May." Lenalee said. "Miss Anita, I'm sorry for disturbing you so late at night. But, um..." She brought her hand to her hair, "Could I borrow a hair tie from you?"

xXx

While Anita was doing Lenalee's hair, she examined "Timcanpy"

According to Lenalee, "Timcanpy" was a golem. He was like a recording device and could even eat- that was what differed Timcanpy from the other golems. She said it was the result of science, not magic. The technology behind this was astonishing.

"Miss Anita, your mother was a supporter of the Black Order as well, wasn't she?" She heard Lenalee said. She twitched at the name.

Black Order. Formed to protect mankind from Akuma and the Earl. The very same orginazation that had used Exorcists like a weapon and dispose them when they were no longer useful.

It sickened her that they could do it to their saviors, no matter if they were a child or an old man.

She was brought back to the reality by a loud noise. From her experience, it sounded like an attack.

Shit.

xXx

By the time they arrived on deck, black needles shattered from the sky like petals. A red-head - Lavi, she recognized him - jumped off the ship and approached the falling figure. "Granpa!" He shouted dreadfully.

She looked up at the sky and squinted her eyes. Above them was a humanoid creature, with skeleton-like wings sprouted from its back, looking at them. Was that an akuma?

She saw someone ran past her quickly. It was Lenalee, with her dark boots activated. She widened her eyes. She watched impressively as Lenalee took off with a sonic speed depsite leaving behind no sound.

The next thing she knew, rains of light arrows came from the sky, shooting at the crew mercilessly. Screams and sounds of agony filled her ears. She clicked her tongue.

She hated it that she was helpless in this battle. She could do nothing but looking at the macsacre before her.

Lenalee's world, she realized, was much more brutal and tragic than she thought.

xXx

"Welcome back." When she returned to her world, she found Tony sitting on the sofa, with Bucky next to him, eating chips. "How was the trip to the Wonderland?"

"How do you know I get thrown into Lenalee's world?"

"I was talking with you when a white light appeared and swallow you. That's the rabbit hole. Both Bucky and I here have the honor to experience it, dear. I recognize the sign quite well." Tony smirked.

"I had a pleasant chat with my adorable Lavi! He was a genius, I tell you! And handsome. Like his dad. But he wore an eyepatch! An eyepatch, May. An eyepatch!" He exclaimed with fake horror. Bucky looked at him with (fake) seriousness. "At least you wasn't be chased down by your own son. And here I thought Thor's hair is smooth. Kanda totally beat him in that."

"I wonder what shampoo he used. Does it exist here? Totally recommend that to Thor if it does. Oh right, did I talk about how _awesome_ Lavi's hammer is? It can summoned elements! Elements! With a capital S! And it can even changes sized! I can't waited for he to reactivate the hammer, it would be super cool! I can finally get him back for showing off Mjolnir everytime we met."

"According to Kanda, they now can even summoned their weapons with their blood."

Tony whistled. "That's super hardcore, dude. Totally add that in the 'showing off to Thor' list."

"Unlike you two," she opened her mouth, "I get to see a much more darker side of their world."

They paused. They all looked at her. She continued. "When I was with them, akumas attacked. It was a macsacre. All the people on the ship, except from the exorcists, died."

Only silence met her sentence.

"Right." The billionaire whispered, breaking the silence. "I forgot that this is the kids' world we are talking about. The world with shitty organization and shitty supernatural threats. Even shittier than HYDRA and SHIELD."

"Yes." Melinda nodded. "Even shitter than HYDRA and SHIELD."

* * *

 **A/N: First of all, thank you for waiting! Second,** ** **Melinda's stories didn't have Lenalee pov, so sorry for Lenalee's fans out there! It's not because I hate Lenalee, but because the timeline in this chapte only filled with seriousness so it's hard to write :(( Also, as** some of you can guess, the dark/angst meter in this story will only go downhill from here. And to think only Allen is left. *shiver* Because this month is Allen's birthday month, and also because Allen is so precious, Natashi and Steve will have their chapters separately. One meeting will filled with humour like the previous characters and one will down to the angst. So, the question is, which one will you want me to release first? Angsty one or Funny one? Tell me in the review! **


	6. From Steve, with a heavy heart

He had heard about his friends popping up in the kids' universe. He and Natasha must be next. So when he saw a white light that engulfed him, he immidiately knew what to expect. He will meet Allen, sooner or later, and then randomly popping back to Avenger tower.

But fate still knew a way to surprise him, unfortunately.

What greeted him when the light faded was a room. It was dark. The moonlight that shone through the window was the only source of light. The cold stone wall was sticked with papers that had some weird symbol or letter on the surface. But that hardly the most surprsing thing of all...

He saw a huge yellow with wings, being chained down- the paper on its head and the wall must be seals- and constantly let out a small growl.

Next to the creature was a man clad in white, also being chained to the stone wall. He sit still in the wall. He couldn't see any other features of the man- eyes, hair, anything else- and he blamed the dim light.

A gentle voice - the voice was most likely belong to a young boy, eighteen at best - rang through the dark room. "W-who's there...?"

He cautiously approached the other man in the room. He tried his best to move quietly, but his footsteps still echoed loudly agaisnt the cold hard floor. The room was so quiet that the only sound other than his footsteps was his own heartbeat.

He stood across the boy. His hair was just as white as his clothes. His arms were wrapped with bandage, and the left hand had a seal on it. His eyes were covered by his bangs but he could still see a red scar marred his face.

The boy looked up and his silver eyes met his own. His eyes showed no emotion- his expression was unreadable, the looks that reminded him of the experiments of HYDRA- but this was different. It wasn't cold and ruthless. But he couldn't make out what it was.

Seeing him made he widened his eyes. "Y-you aren't a Noah..."

He nodded. He knew the term. Noah. It came up in a few talks between him and Allen sometimes. "No, I'm not."

"And I suppose you aren't a CROW either...?"

He gritted his teeth at the name. He recognized the name. How couldn't he? The lowest of the lowest. A sick group that was just as horrible as Hydra.

"No."

"Then how did you bypass CROW and get here?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not too sure myself. Call it a game of fate if you like."

The boy looked at him suspicously. Of course he would. "So, do you know who I am?"

"Sorry, but no." Steve shook his head. "Let's get accquainted. My name is Steve. You?" The boy's next words froze him. Completely. He smiled, a smile that didn't quite reach his ears.

"Allen, sir. Allen Walker."

The world came still. His heart skipped a beat. A chill ran down his spine. All because of those words.

Allen Walker. White hair. A red scar. And he bet on his shield that the bandaged left arm of his was black.

This was Allen. His Allen. His little angel.

To see his angel chained down, alone in the prison, being treated like a criminal, a monster- made his heart sink.

May was right. This world- was downright cruel.

xXx

After a few times those CROW came in and delivered food to Allen, the captain realized only Allen could see him. And he couldn't quite leave the prison.

"You're like a ghost that haunted this prison" Allen joked. But the he made a terrifried face "Don't tell me you are! Please don't haunt me!"

Steve laughed. "Don't worry, kid. I don't plan to haunt anyone anytime soon."

Allen smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Steve. Having you to talk to is comforting."

"You're welcome, kid." It was painful, seeing his angel spacing out, his eyes filled with grief when they wasn't talking. The least he could do was to be by his side.

"Why are you being locked up here? To me you're too good to kill someone."

His smile faltered. "I save my friend, Kanda. And I didn't regret that. But I couldn't save them, the 3rds. I should realize that they were hurt. If only I had-" Tears were forming in Allen's eyes. He was no longer smiling. He didn't want to see his son like this.

So he wrapped his strong arm around him. Hard.

He could sense the kid tensed up in his arms. He whispered. "Don't blame all of this on yourself. You had done your best. It wasn't your fault. Sound familiar?" Allen slowly nodded.

"I should know. I too heard that many times. Too many, in fact." Everytime he couldn't save a soldier. He knew that every words are true. However, he couldn't help but blame himself.

After that, he didn't make a sound. Neither did Allen. They just stay there for a long time. He gave Allen time to calm down and finally pulled him away after five minutes.

"Thank you." Allen breathed out.

"Anytime for you." He smiled affectionately

xXx

"So you came from another world?"

"Yes. I don't know why only you can see me though."

Allen's eyes were literally sparkling. "Does that make you an alien?"

Chuckle. "... I suppose I am."

xXx

When Allen next opened his eyes, Steve knew something was very wrong. Those silver orbs were replaced with gold. The familiar warmth and sadness was gone, all that left was cold, piercing glare that sent a chill to his spine.

"Who are you?"

 **"Who I am is no important."** 'Allen' smiled. **"You smelled human, but otherworldly. How did you get here? But then again, that doesn't help me in achieving my goal at all."** His smile didn't faltered. **"Just don't get in my way, pretty boy."**

"What is your goal?" This 'man' in front of him gave him a bad feeling. He made his instict growled. To fight. To defeat this man.

 **"To defeat the Earl, darling."** He purred **. "But you wouldn't know who is the Earl, would you?"**

"The Creator of Akuma, right?" The instant those words left his lips, 'Allen''s smile vanished. His golden eyes was void of emotion. He spoke with such coldness and malice that he almost flinched.

 **"Oh? Apparently I'm wrong, I must apologize."** He grinned madly, a smile that was almost inhuman. **"I believe you won't interfere with my plan, will you?"**

"What's going to happen with Allen?" He asked. He knew that Allen didn't disappeared, but it still nonetheless worried him.

 **"Allen is an old friend."** Was all he said before he closed his eyes, leaving Steve alone, bewildered, to figure out. (He never did.)

When Allen opened those eyes again, it was silver. Not gold.

Steve released a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding.

xXx

To say steve was worried about Allen was an understatement.

"Allen, you haven't eaten in days."

"Yeah."

"You're going to exhaust yourself at this rate."

"You're right."

"Please eat, Allen. You ate much more than an average person. The hunger must be killing you right now."

"I know... But I'm afraid." He whispered sadly as he kept staring at the floor. "Afraid that they will find a way to make me spill out the location of Bakanda." His eyes traveled to the untouched tray of food. He knew what Allen was implying. Truth serum. He wouldn't put it past them to do something like that.

"I understand, Allen. I really do." SHIELD considered using truth serum on him once. To know about Bucky's location. Unfortunately for them, he _is_ Captain America.

But Allen was just Allen. A weapon of the Order. A puppet in that war.

And he couldn't do anything.

So Allen's answer was met with dead silence.

xXx

As Steve watched the interaction between Allen and the blonde man, he concluded that not all CROW were evil. Well, at least not this blonde man standing before him. He watched with amusement as the guy shoved the bowl of food into Allen's face, persuading him to eat.

He was grateful of that.

"Link," Allen slowly began, "I'm sorry for attacking you back then."

Right, Link. He'd met him more than once. The ex-CROW, the only good person in that horrible team only to be backstabbing in the end. Ugh, he felt so angry right now.

"Just when I thought you were finally about to speak," He could see that Link was trying to appear calm. "THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!?"

He admitted, Allen's guilty face while he was muching the food was adorable.

"We were like family," Link said, looking away from Allen (and in turns looked at him even though Link didn't know about his presence). "Having lost our parents, we grouped together and went to beg at chruchs"

Unfortunately, he knew where this was coming...

"In order to survive, we were taken in by an underground organization." Link's eyes were filled with grief. "And at some points we became like puppets."

In some ways, Link's story was similar to Wanda's. Because of poverty, they both became a puppet for an organization.

"The one who should really atone for the third exorcists is me."

There were so many things wrong with this world that Steve was determined to make the best out of the children's current lives. He wouldn't let it go wrong any more. Even if he died trying.

Then everything happened in a blur.

First, Allen cried (and he still smiled.) Then his skin suddenly turned gray (Steve panicked. It happened again. He could feel the black energy raditating from Allen. It made him feel unease.) and Link rushing to the boy. Then a man, who Steve assumed was a priest, entered and approached Allen.

He looked at the door the priest had just entered. Unconscious bodies -he widened his eyes- not good.

It seemed Link realized it too as Link looked at the priest, alarming. He watched - because he he was just a powerless ghost - as feathered surrounded the man's hand and- Allen screamed. Agonizingly.

Why!? Why did he came to this world as a ghost? Why couldn't he came here normally like his friends?

Then he realized.

He was in the past. He couldn't change the past no matter how he wanted to. Whatever brought him here knew he would interfere.

Who wouldn't?

He could only watch as the man- no, monster- attacked Link. He could only watch as Allen stopped the monster from completely finishing Link off even in such state.

Truly admirable.

But that monster just wouldn't stay down even after receiving an attack to the head.

(What is this monster?)

Allen's scream filled the air.

(How come the order didn't notice all this noise?)

Before he could even shouted Allen's name, his bottom body faded.

(Allen-)

All he saw was a heart-shape door appeared in mid-air before everything turned to white.

xXx

"So" Tony said while sipping his wine, "Did you have a dark encounter with Allen like May or a pleasant one like the rest of us?" He pointed to Natasha. "Nat played poker with him. According to her, he cheated! Cheated like crazy. So much for being the pretty boy's son." Tony sighed.

Even though he was surprised, he couldn't bring himself to smile.

Tony noticed. His expression immediately turned grim. "You belong in the dark side then. Care to elaborate?"

He didn't say anything for a minute.

"I met Allen as a ghost. Only he can see me, only he can interact with me." He paused. "He was being locked up. For hiding Kanda's body from the order."

Natasha frowned.

"I don't know where to begin after that. Someone was constantly trying to take over Allen's body, the monster-in-disguise came in and- Link was attacked- screaming filled the air-"

Tony patted him on the back.

"Say no more, Steve." He took note of Tony's usage of his name. "Say no more."

* * *

 **A/N: Surprise! This is my new year's gift to all of you. Thank you all for supporting this story.** ** **What do you know, this chapter reached more than 2000 words.** Most of you want to have your heart broken first then be fixed later, so who am I to deny such requests? Yes, Steve met Allen while he's in prison. And worse, he couldn't touch anything but Allen. He's forced to watch the events on the sidelines. Poor Steve. About the next chapter, Allen's side will uncover some more interactions between them. It may be lighthearted, it maybe dark, or it may be both. Who knows. Until I type it down, even I can't know it. Again, thanks everyone for watching this story! A review would certainly makes my day *heart emoji*  
**

 **Until next chapter!**


End file.
